Technical Field
Preferred embodiments relate to a vehicle floor structure.
Related Art
Cabins made from Carbon Fiber Reinforced Plastics (CFRP) are known in which a vehicle cabin, that includes at least a floor panel section, left and right side sills, and a dash panel section connecting respective front portions of the left and right side sills and a front portion of the floor panel together, is constructed from CFRP (for example, see International Publication (WO) No. 2013/153872). In such a configuration, a vehicle width direction dimension of each of the front ends of the side sills is widen on progression toward a front side frame so as to be wider than the vehicle width direction dimension of the front wheels. This dimensional arrangement is made in order to prevent brittle fracture of the front ends of the side sills which may be caused by out-of-plane deformation of the front ends to which load is input from the front wheels during a frontal collision.